NO AC
by LanaLover
Summary: OH NO! There is no A/C in the FBI! ATTENTION! As of Feb. 5th 2011 this story will be a part of a collection of shorts under the name "Kissing Korner." Warning! Rating has changed to M!


**Yo my homies! So I am starting this one/two/maybe three-shot because it's been swimming in my head. Just in case you guys didn't know my apartment was robbed and my laptop stolen! The only way I can type is if I'm at school and my professor allows us free-time. So right now I'm writing to try and get my readers back! Also, I'm LOVIN" the M/G action going on the season. I'm turning into a pile of goo! Please don't leave me! I'm codependent on my readers! WARNING: Steamy kisses and talk of adult themes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Tetris or any Apple items mentioned, I just play with them. They will be returned unharmed!**

** ~LanaLover**

Penelope Garcia was participating in three Tetris tournaments, fending her off two Trojan hoes viruses, and checking her credit score. She was kicking ass in all three.

This normally would have made her happy. But not today. The FBI, in all their bureaucratic glory, was putting in a new security system. To do this they had to turn off all A/C units. The entire building was as hot and stuffy as Hell! However, to give the Feebs credit, they did allow a leniency on the dress code. Women were allowed to wear spaghetti straps and shorter skirts. The men weren't complaining! Luckily the hot-sexy-muscle-men of the FBI wore knee-length khaki shorts and form-fitting, ab-displaying t-shirts.

"Wonder how Morgan looks. Or Reid." Pen mused out loud. "Morgan could look good in a tutu."

Garcia knew she looked spicier than usual today, even if she was only wearing two colors to match her blond hair that was streaked with black and purple. She wore a black shirt with wide spaghetti straps that hugged her "girls" and flared out at the end. She wore a bright purple and black above-the-knee skirt that rode up above her mid-thigh when she sat. Next came purple fish net stockings and black platform, strappy sandals with a large purple, cartoonish skull on the toe. Her hair was done in a loose bun, with curls falling down and tickling her neck.

After about an hour Penelope sent the Trojan horse to the glue factory and beat two of the Tetris amateurs and was working on the third. Her credit score was perfect, maybe she'd by the new iPod.

As she finished showing TetrisDude36 where to stick his T-block, a knock sounded at her door.

"Enter!" she called

As per instructions the visitor entered and Pen turned just as Morgan locked the door behind him.

"Hey Hot Stuff!" Pen giggled at her own joke. "I guess you are hot what wit this friggin A/C!"

Morgan flashed her a smile and Garcia turned to find a new Tetris opponent.

"So, wadda'ya need?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Just getting' my daily dose of sexy." He quipped

"Keep saying that and I might believe you one day! She answered with a half-hearted giggle. Morgan frowned.

He walked up behind her and rubbed her bare shoulders.

"Mmmm… I could get used to this." She drawled. Her moan had not helped the "problem" Morgan got when ever Garcia was near or over the phone.

"If you keep dressing like this I'll rub you _every_ day."

She sighed.

"What?"

"It… it's just Kevin…"

"Kevin.. what did he do Baby Girl? Did he hurt you?" Morgan never liked Lynch, he rubbed him the wrong way. On the other hand Derek knew he was being biased because Lynch stole his Baby's heart away from him. Even after they told each other they loved each other. He had accepted Lynch only to make Pen happy. If Kevin 'fucking' Lynch had hurt his Solace, he'd bring Holy Hell upon him in the form of the BAU.

Derek turned her around so she faced him. He his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned in so her trapped her in her seat.

"Answer me Baby Girl." He ordered.

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes were flecked with black rays.

His black eyes had some shines of dark chocolate brown. She could never speak when he initiated contact like this. It reminded her of the first "I love you." And the one in Alaska and the one when she tried to be JJ. He'd helped her become OG.

"Penelope…" he warned arching a concerned, wavy brow.

"I ended things with Kevin because he couldn't accept you and the "family" would always come first." She said looking away a bit as if ashamed of her reason.

"I'm sorry angel." He tried to console her. It was hard because he was so happy. His Goddess was free!

"No you're not." He started to interrupt but she held up a hand. "That's ok because I know you never liked him and only hung-out with him around to amuse me."

"He was a geek."

"So am I."

"No" 

"Yup, I am."

"Baby Girls you are in no way geeky. You dress in _the _sexiest clothes. You're smart, social, unique, and maybe a little eccentric, but only in the best way. You make people smile. You make me smile. You are a true Goddess of beauty. You put the women I "date" to shame. Sweetness did you know that I've only said 'I love you' to four women. My mother, my sisters,… and you" Derek said this in an endearing voice. She knew it came from his heart and she believed him totally.

"Damn D. I love you too."

"Do you believe me?"

"I believe you Angelfish." She nodded.

His confidence soared. The hot building finally got to him along with Garcia's belief. He had the love of his life's lips a foot away. His pant tightened and eyes dilated.

Garcia saw all of this and her breath hitched. His hand grazed her arm as he brought it up to the sexy TA's face, holding it tenderly. She looked up at him with an adorably puzzled look on her face . He inched closer she responded by tilting her face up to his. Pen brought her hand up the where his neck met his shoulder. Both knew what was gonna happen, they just wanted to gauge each other. Both had drops of perspiration on their bodies, they didn't know if it was from the Loss of A/C of because of the heat between them.

After what seemed like hours he closed the gap. Derek Nicholas Morgan was kissing Penelope Sophia Garcia. Their minds reeled. Every ounce of pressure he placed on her soft purple painted lips was returned. He was just about to ask for entrance for his tongue when pen ran her tongue over his bottom lip, softly. He smiled into the kiss and granted her sweet plea. Their hands explored each other, faces, shoulder, necks, and arms; holding, caressing, and grazing. they were desperate to be closer. The position they were currently in wasn't helping. While their lips battled Derek pulled Penelope up, out of her chair and hugged her close. To refill his lungs Derek moved his kisses to her jaw, neck and ear. Her moans were soft so they wouldn't get caught. But every single moan and sigh that escaped only fueled him more.

"Derek." She sighed. Instead of answering her grunted and pushed her up against her office door, now thankful he locked it. "Oh!" she cried.

**OHHH cliffe! This'll be a two-shot!**


End file.
